medievalkingdomsfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Pagina principale
Benvenuti su Medieval Kings! BETA TEST Affascinante gioco di tattica, guerra e civiltà ambientato a partire dal 1270! * ' ' ( ) * Regni e Re ''(Presentazioni)'' * Regolamento ' # Regolamento Bellico # Regolamento Economico # Regolamento Civile * 'Contatta i Masters # Chioccilo # Kaiser il giustiziere # Regole sui Masters * ' ' * Foro commerciale * Autori * Info sul Copyright Importante:Regolamento definitivo Il Regolamento definitivo è ora completo! Gli interessati possono leggerlo in anteprima richiedendolo ad un master. Dal 01/10/12 diventerà effettivo e verranno applicate dei provvedimenti per applicarlo. Tali provvedimenti provocheranno: *Il passaggio da truppe a fanti *Il passaggio da plotoni a lancieri *il passaggio da armate a cavalieri *lo stabilimento degli aurei a 1000 (cui seguirà vedi punto dopo) Si consiglia agli utenti già iscritti di spendere in questa settimana ultima di settembre l'eccedenza di aurei oltre i 1000 per non perderne il valore! *per non svantaggiare gli utenti già iscritti, l'abbassamento degli aurei verrà compensato dal calcolo dei ricavati dei commerci dell'anno 1271 secondo le nuove regole (50 aurei per ogni stato con cui si commercia) La fine del beta test (e l'inizio della versione definitiva su un nuovo sito) è prevista intorno alla metà di dicembre. A fine beta test lo stesso regolamento servirà per iniziare il gioco in versione definitiva! Bollettino di Guerra *L'Impero Bizantino ha dichiarato guerra al Sultanato d'Egitto. Casus belli:'' riconquista dei territori appartenuti all'Impero Romano in Oriente''. La guerra è in corso di svolgimento. I combattimenti sono in questa pagina. *Il Regno di Sicilia ha dichiarato guerra alla Repubblica di Genova. Casus belli: insulti e minacce nei confronti del re siculo. ''La guerra è in corso di svolgimento. I combattimenti sono in questa pagina. Guerre svolte *Guerra tra Leone e Irlanda. Casus belli: presunta usurpazione del trono''. Conclusa pacificamente con le nozze dei sovrani. Vedi svolgimento. Accordi Matrimoniali in corso. * Guerra tra Inghilterra e Galles-'Scozia'. Casus belli: unità Britannica. Vinta dall'Inghilterra (e da Palermo e Bisanzio). Vedi svolgimento. Vedi Trattato di pace. ..... * Guerra tra Sicilia e Pisa. Casus belli:'' presunti sgarri commerciali''. Vinta dalla Sicilia (e da Genova e Bisanzio). Vedi svolgimento. Vedi Trattato di pace. * Guerra tra Genova e Irlanda. Casus belli: occupazione irlandese della Galizia. Vinta da Genova (e Leone). Vedi svolgimento. Vedi Trattato di pace. * Guerra tra Irlanda e Leone. Casus belli: presunta usurpazione del trono. Vinta dall'Irlanda.'' Vedi svolgimento. Vedi Trattato di pace.'' PARTE CIVILE A seguire le alleanze e gli aggiornamenti di corte. Disclaimer A differenza dei contenuti caricati dagli utenti, i diritti sul format e sulle regole di Medieval Kings appartengono completamente ai due autori e sono su questo sito solamente ospitati!! Medieval Kings è solo un gioco dunque quasi tutti i contenuti dichiarati storici in questo sito sono frutto dell'immaginazione dei giocatori! il gioco è attualmente in beta test e sono aperte le iscrizioni. Il software wiki sul quale si basa il sito consente a tutti (se registrati) la creazione o modifica di pagine. Gli amministratori ed i vari incaricati cercheranno di eliminare spiacevoli contenuti che potrebbero essere scritti dagli utenti. Qualora ciò non fosse possibile non si assumono comunque la responsabilità di quanto scritto che ricadrà totalmente sui vari autori. Essendo questo un gioco, richiediamo la registrazione di tutti gli utenti interessati a partecipare. Surfing in the web we discovered an RPG with the name "Medieval Kingdoms" almost since 2004. We've changed immediatly our name in "Medievel Kings" (where it was possible) and apologize with the old name's owners. Alleanze ufficializzate *Inghilterra e Sicilia (genero e suocero) *Bisanzio e Sicilia (consuoceri) * Genova e Leon (rotta con disonore per Genova) *Genova ed Egitto (rotta con disonore per entrambi gli Stati) Famiglie reali *Il 04/09/71 è morto in guerra, giustiziato dall'esercito siculo presso Genova, Luigi di Sassonia erede di Aldo III. *È nato il 21/04/71 John Arthur Richard Vitali erede al trono d'Inghilterra, nato dal re d'Inghilterra e da sua moglie Maria Benedetta, dunque nipote del re di Sicilia. *È nato il 14/04/71 Leone Angelo di Bisanzio, figlio di Paolo e Maria Lucia di Sicilia, dunque nipote dell'attuale basileus di Bisanzio e del Re di Sicilia. *Sir Arthur VII Vitali d'Inghilterra ha preso in moglie Maria Benedetta di Sicilia figlia di Filippo I. Aggiornamenti del sito Abbiamo deciso di togliere l'impero Hasfida in quanto era già scilto nel 1270: Espandiamo l'Almoada e il Sultanato. Stessa cosa per la nuova Armenia: Ingrandiamo la Persia, abbassiamo il confine nord dell'Egitto e aggiungiamo qualche km di terra a Bisanzio. Gli aggiornamenti saranno visibili nella prossima cartina. La versione Definitiva del gioco non verrà giocata su questo sito ma su uno che stiamo creando, basato su tecnologia forum phpBB. Chiunque volesse aiutarci offrendoci una mano è libero di contattarci all'indirizzo matro.japurri@gmail.com